


the closer you get to the Light

by Minya_Mari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, I should be writing other stuff rn, Lol whoops my hand slipped, Multi, but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: The door to Kingdom Hearts is a blinding thing behind them both, but all Uzume can focus on is Dai before her.  There's no way Sora can go with Kairi, not when Riku and Ama and The King aren't with them.That doesn't make the promise Sora shouts over to them hurt any less.





	1. the islands

Sora constantly finds himself in awe of Kairi, as well as her daemon, Dainichi. Dai shifts restlessly at her person's feet, and Sora's Uzume sniffs over at her curiously.

Kairi's twisting thread around something--shells it looks to be--to make it look like a papou fruit. Dai's feathers catch the light of the afternoon sun, and Ume stares dumbfounded at the reds and golds as if they are precious jewels.

"Hey, Kairi," he greets, seating himself on the other side of the girl, sand sneaking into his shoes. "Whatcha makin'?"

Kairi glances up at him from her work. "Oh," she starts. "Nothing important." Kairi slips the object away from their prying eyes with a grin. "What are you up to, anyway? I thought you were supposed to be making the raft."

Dai hops over to Ume, and nips at her paws gently with her hooked beak. "Riku and Ama can't be left to do all the work!"

"Yeah!" Selphie shouts from the dock, her robin daemon shouting too. "Go help them! _All_ of you!"

Ume wuffs, and lifts a paw to bop her friend on the head. "C'mon, let's go."

Sora stands and helps Kairi up, wiping his hands on the back of his pants to rid himself of any leftover sand.

Dai hops after Sora's soul, her long, intricate tailfeathers glittering like lights across the sand. Ume shifts to match, or rather tries to, and settles instead as a brightly coloured peahen.

Dai is laughing all the way to where Riku is standing with Ama by the raft.

Ama shakes her head at the both of them, nipping Ume gently with a laugh. The peahen squawks indignantly, skittering into a more comfortable, four-legged form. The small, under-sized wolf that nips back is wrestled to the ground quickly by Ama's bulk. Dai perches herself on the pile of daemon bodies, and pecks playfully at the striped hyena's ears.

 Riku looks to Sora and Kairi with a roll of his eyes.

 _"Took_ you long enough."


	2. so don't forget

"There's a storm." Uzume's sleepy voice tells Sora in the dark, and both practically jump up as the singular thought of, ' _the raft!_ ' runs through their minds.

"We've gotta go check and see if it's okay!"

"Mother said dinner is gonna be ready soon," Ume replies, always the voice of reason. "Besides, it wouldn't be in too much trouble. It _was_ tied down."

Sora shakes his head. "Well, _I'm_ gonna go check on it."

Uzume rolls her eyes at him and shifts to a gull. "Let's get going then, before Mum calls us down to eat."

The canoes they use to get to their island are still on the beach, Sora can see, as he climbs out his window, Uzume hovering overhead. Well, all but one are gone and that makes him pause.

Kairi and Riku were checking on the raft as well then, it would seem.

It's pelting down rain, even bits of ice, and Ume shifts to a small stout in the boat and sits herself between his knees.

"This storm isn't _normal,_ Sora." His soul tells him, curled in on herself warily as the canoe rocks violently. "Perhaps we should go back-"

"I have to make sure it's safe first, okay?"

Uzume's ears flick back but she nods all the same. "Okay. Sure."

 

Neither hear Sora's mother and her sweet, mutt of a daemon Hoshi call for them to come eat dinner.

 

.

.

 

The moment Sora steps foot on the island, strange creatures appear and materialize from the sand.  They lunge for him, and he narrowly avoids being gutted as the creature's fingers turn sharp like blades. Ume lunges in retaliation, her form huge and imposing in a way it's never been. Long claws swipe at it, and Ume's maw closes around the thing's neck.

It fades into ink and then into nothing at all, and the sensation nearly makes Ume gag. The toy sword Sora'd often fought against Tidus with is still propped up against the dock Sora is now bracing against; he uses it to block the next attack of yet another of those creatures.

Sora manages to fight off most of them, a large spotted cat at his side, and heads for the secret place beneath the waterfall.

Sora is still catching his breath as he realises the person standing before the door, hunched in on themselves and pale, is Kairi.

She turns to face him, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Ume glances around for Dainichi and a faint growl escapes her when Kairi's soul cannot be found.

"So..ra.." Kairi reaches for him, and Sora starts forward to catch her as she falls.

The door opens with a bang behind her, and the gust of wind sends Kairi flying towards him; only he doesn't catch her at all.

 Kairi disappears through him, as if she wasn't there at all. Uzume faints, and Sora stumbles to the moss-covered ground.

 

.

.

 

The monstrous inky-black creature that emerges from the sand sends fear into Sora's very core, and Ume shivers at his side. Kairi is gone, Riku is gone, all their other friends are likely gone now, too--Mother and Hoshi--

"They'll be fine," Uzume cuts over the thought. Sensing his doubt, she ploughs on. "We need to get through this and find them, okay?" Ume shifts to take the form of that under-sized wolf, ears back and all tense, lean muscles.

Sora nods at her, taking in a deep, calming breath. The Keyblade is a heavy, demanding weight in his hands. "Okay."

They fight. Neither are truly sure if they won.


End file.
